Mister Icarius
:This article tells about a Demon Penguin who hates Corai. For the puffle, see Icarius O'vian. Mister Icarius is a fiscally successful Demon Penguin who contracted Dara to invent for him. He bitterly despises Corai and wishes for him to be banished. He lives in an underground cavern within driving distance of Corai's igloo. He once hired the Flying Dutchopper to remove his brain for the mere cost of 100,000,000 pebbles, most of which were acquired through, ahem, "shady" business practices. He didn't survive through the ordeal, but was revived. Later, when avatars came out, he felt like a real doofus. He is now one of the last Demon Penuins to represent themselves in their evil work. Background From the moment he was cloned in the Underworld, Icarius wanted to attack mortals where it really hurt: in their wallets. He routinely sneaked out of training and boot camp to read up on economics. Mectrixctic initially punished Icarius for his insolence, but over time, she was intrigued at his schemes regarding money and such, and allowed him to pursue his objective, provided he pay her ten percent of any income he ever made in the future. Icarius made his way up through manipulation, cheating, tax evasion, and crime. He had ties with villains, armies, STINC, and (reportedly) ACLUM. He founded his own business and somehow secured it from being shut down (for criminal intent) by building it on land owned by the KK. He made millions and even entered the protection money business on par with the UPM (with their permission, of course). This is why white vans bearing his corporate logo occasionally appear in seedy districts; they are there to collect "protection". Involvement Icarius' company is designed to fulfill what every Demon Penguin was cloned to do: ruin the lives of mortals. Dara, being the sadist she is, is the company's top inventor and right-hand penguin. She is also one of the few mortal beings working for the industry. Dara supplies weapons for the collection vans and materials for upsetting mortals. Mectrixctic is also raking in cash off of Icarius. Her initial agreement with him (ten percent of all income) secures her personal wealth and keeps her army fed and trained, not to mention furnishing her hats, plans, and wardrobe. Trivia * It is said that, as a cost for removing his brain (in addition to the upfront payment), the Flying Dutchopper gets another 10% of Icarius' income. This means that 20% of all the money Icarius ever made never arrived in his account. * Icarius is a parody of Lucias Hades VII, from the television series, Jimmy Two Shoes. * He tends to try to delete Corai. * His company's intent, according to Icarius, is simply to "spread misery". * Corai calls him Anny; it drives him nuts. * Xorai is strangly wherever he is, he usually gets hurt as a result of Icarius' plans. * He ALWAYS gets hurt on the job. * He screams a lot. * he doesn't hate ALL mortals, like Wille Watt or Maddieworld X and others who torture other mortals. * After being revived, he is slightly weaker than most other Demon Penguins, although he is still more powerful than a normal penguin. See also * Dara * Corai * Mectrixctic * Flying Dutchopper * KK Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:Sadists